Sous protection
by titefred
Summary: Après un évènement traumatisant, Bella est placée sous la protection de la meilleure amie de son frère, Kate, et se voie obligée de déménager sous un autre nom à Forks.
1. prologue

Je m'appelle Isabella Dwyer, mais aujourd'hui, pour des raisons de sécurité je prends le nom de mon père que je n'ai jamais connu et je quitte ma vie, mes amis, Phoenix et je pars avec Kate, qui est un peu ma grande sœur et ma seule famille à partir de maintenant. Si je n'ai plus de famille c'est que ma mère est partie du domicile conjugale lorsque je n'avais que quelques mois. Elle nous a emmené mon frère Peter, qui avait alors cinq ans et demi, et moi, et s'est installée à Phoenix. Nous n'avons jamais revu notre père, elle ne le mentionna jamais et après avoir essuyé une énième engueulade, nous n'avons plus essayé d'en savoir plus.

Nous vivions dans un petit appartement extrêmement rustique car Renée n'ayant pas de diplômes, il lui était difficile de trouver des boulots potables et payants suffisamment pour loger et nourrir convenablement trois bouches.

Ma petite enfance s'est plutôt bien passée dans l'ensemble. Renée n'était pas très démonstrative mais j'ai grandit dans un environnement convenable. Mon frère y était pour beaucoup. Nous avions une relation très fusionnelle. Il est vite devenu l'homme de la maison, étant pour moi le grand frère attentionné, serviable et très protecteur. Au bout d'un temps, ma mère commença à voir un homme. C'est ce que nous avons appris plus tard car au départ elle ne faisait que disparaitre durant des heures et il lui arrivait de m'oublier à la sortie de l'école. C'est Peter qui, ne me voyant pas après être rentré à la maison, venait me cherché en courant. Cet homme s'appelait Phil. Il était joueur de baseball de seconde zone dans l'équipe de Phoenix. C'est à ce moment que les choses ont commencé à dégénérer à la maison.

Phil prenait de plus en plus ses aises chez nous et tout ce que nous faisions n'était jamais assez bien pour notre mère. Nous étions souvent seuls à la maison mon frère et moi alors qu'elle partait on ne sait où.

Peter et moi travaillions beaucoup à l'école pour ne pas avoir la même vie plus tard. J'étais plus intellectuelle et était passionnée de littérature et de musique. Je rêvais d'apprendre le piano mais étant trop couteux, je me suis rabattue sur la guitare. Mon frère lui était passionné de sport. Bien qu'il préférait les art martiaux et la boxe, il était également dans l'équipe de foot et de basket de l'école. Ne voulant pas que je reste trop seule à la maison avec Renée et Phil, il me demandait souvent de l'accompagner lors de match ou pendant ses entraînements de boxe et de karaté. Je venais généralement avec un bon livre et mon baladeur mais il m'apprenait de temps en temps à me défendre avec mes points.

Lorsqu'il a eu son bac il a voulu s'engager dans l'armée, je n'ai jamais trop bien su pourquoi. Après six mois d'entrainement, il a été repéré pour ses qualités autres que sportives et on lui a proposé d'intégrer une unité spéciale et de rentrer au FBI. J'étais fière de lui mais également triste car il a quitté la maison en me faisant promettre de l'appeler au moindre problème. Pendant les six mois qui ont suivi, je passais la plupart de mes weekends chez lui ce qui était très libérateur. Un jour je suis rentrée chez moi et l'appartement était presque vide. J'ai d'abord eu peur et ai appelé Pete. Lorsqu'il est arrivé, nous avons trouvé une note qui disait à peu près : « Phil a trouvé une place dans une nouvelle équipe. Je ne sais pas quand et si je reviendrai. Bon courage pour la suite. » J'étais sur le cul et mon frère est rentré dans une colère noire. Évidement elle n'est jamais revenue… A partir de ce jour, j'habite, ou plutôt habitais avec lui et c'était… génial. Il lui arrivait souvent d'être absent mais nous avions une vieille voisine, Maria me proposait au début de rester avec elle lorsque ça arrivait et qui par la suite gardait un œil sur moi et nous faisait souvent de bon petits plats. Elle était extrêmement gentille et va beaucoup me manquer.

C'est il y a un an que nous avons connu Kate. Elle effectua une mission avec le FBI et avait intégré l'équipe de mon frère. Ils ne m'en on pas dit beaucoup mais apparemment ils avaient eu une fuite et leur mission a virée à la catastrophe. Il y a eu beaucoup de blessés dont elle, et mon frère s'est retrouvé en très mauvaise posture et surtout très seul. Quand elle a vue qu'il manquait à l'appel, elle est retournée le chercher et lui a sauvé la vie. Toujours est-il qu'elle était sérieusement blessée et qu'après être sortie de l'hôpital, mon frère lui a proposé de rester quelques temps avec nous afin de se remettre. Nous avons appris à la connaitre et elle est finalement restée six mois avant de repartir pour une autre mission en France d'où elle est originaire. Elle est devenue une très bonne amie si ce n'est la meilleure,de mon frère et a agit comme une vrai grande sœur avec moi. En six mois elle m'a donné presque plus d'attention et d'amour que ma mère en toute une vie.

Aujourd'hui nous partons toutes les deux à Forks, Washington pour une durée indéterminée. Elle a beaucoup insisté auprès de ses supérieurs pour être celle qui prendra soin de moi et qui me protègera. Elle m'a également promis de rester avec moi jusqu'à ce que je n'aie plus besoin d'elle.

Car aujourd'hui mon frère n'est plus là. Il a était tué par ma faute. J'ai failli tous nous faire tué car je n'ai pas été assez courageuse, forte, et j'ai surtout été beaucoup trop stupide.

Je m'appelle donc désormais Isabella Swan (qui, je viens de l'apprendre est le nom de mon père), j'ai 17ans et je vais vivre avec ma sœur de cœur, mes cauchemars, ma culpabilité et ma honte dans la petite ville de 5000 habitants la plus pluvieuse du Nord des Etats Unis : FORKS.


	2. chapitre 1

Premier chapitre de cette fiction. Pas beaucoup d'action et de révélation mais le décor et l'ambiance commencent à apparaitre. En espérant que cela vous plaise.

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Sur le départ pour une nouvelle vie.

Bella POV

Je tenais entre mes mains le dernier de mes albums photo pour le ranger dans mon sac. Derniers vestiges de mon ancienne vie. Une photo mal collée s'en échappa. S'en était une de l'anniversaire de Peter l'année dernière.

Kate était déjà la, Pete me tenait dans ses bras et nous étions mort de rire, j'avais fais un biscuit aux poires/chocolat, c'était son préféré, et il venait d'ouvrir ses cadeaux. C'était peu être la période la plus heureuse de ma vie. J'étais avec la personne la plus importante de ma vie et je venais de trouver ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'une figure maternelle. C'était certes une figure maternelle très étrange qui s'entraînait tous les jours aux arts martiaux et qui dormait avec un 9mm sous son oreiller mais avec moi elle était très douce et j'avais appris des tas de choses intéressantes à ses côtés.

A ces souvenirs, une larme roula sur ma joue. J'étais plongée dans mes pensées, aussi la douce voix de Kate me fit sursautée :

_**-Bella chérie tu es prête?**_

Sur le moment, ma peur m'empêcha de répondre. Depuis _ce fameux jour_, un rien ne m'effraie. Le moindre bruit, le moindre contact. Il n'y a qu'avec Kate que j'arrive à être à peu près moi-même. Je me sens en sécurité avec elle. Mais pour le coup l'effet de surprise a été le plus fort. Ma respiration s'accéléra et les sueurs froides apparurent.

_**-Hey Bella calme toi ce n'est que moi, respire calmement. Inspire à fond et expire… Regarde-moi dans les yeux…**_

Je fis ce qu'elle me dit et à la vu de son regard très tendre, je commençai à me calmer.

_**-Voila c'est bien ma puce, essaye de te détendre… Je suis désolée, j'ai frappé mais apparament tu ne m'as pas entendu.**_

_**-Ce n'est pas grave ne t'inquiète pas. Ce n'est pas de ta faute si je suis une stupide trouillarde**__…_ dis-je sur un ton un peu dur.

_**-Hé-là**_, m'interrompis-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils, _**arrête de te dénigrer de la sorte on en a déjà parlé et j'ai l'impression que nous allons devoir le faire encore. Il va falloir qu'on travaille ta confiance en toi mais la tout de suite nous n'avons pas le temps. Notre avion nous attend. Tu a tout ce qu'il te faut ?**_

Je pris une grande inspiration, rangeai l'album dans un carton et la regarda dans les yeux :

_**-C'est bon je suis prête… Kate tu es sure de vouloir faire ça? Rester coincée dans un trou perdu pendant dieu sait combien de temps, aucune action,…**_

Elle me regarda d'un air blasé en soupirant et plongea un regard d'une grande intensité qui lui donnait un air tellement sage et plus agée, alors qu'elle n'avait même pas 25ans. Je fixais mes chaussures sachant très bien ce qui allait suivre.

_**-Bella**_, commença-t-elle et je perçu une pointe de douleur dans la voix, _**je sais que tu a du mal à l'imaginer mais je n'ai jamais eu de véritable famille. J'ai grandi les neuf premières années de ma vie dans un orphelinat et le reste parmi des militaires et des gens vraiment pas net pendant mes missions. Celui qui se rapproche le plus d'un père pour moi c'est aussi mon patron. Pour la normalité de ma vie on rappellera… Quand je vous ai rencontré j'ai eu l'impression de trouver un frère et un véritable ami, ainsi qu'une petite sœur. Je t'aime vraiment comme telle et t'abandonner après ce qui est arrivé n'est même pas envisageable. Je veux que tu t'enlève cette idée de la tête. Je suis là et je ne partirai pas. Tu va m'avoir collé aux fesses jusqu'à ce que tu me dises de partir et que je sois sure que tu sois en sécurité. Comme tu le sais je suis très protectrice avec toi donc ce jour n'est pas près d'arrivé. Pour ce qui est de rester coincée à Forks avec toi comme tu le dit, cela ne me dérange pas. J'ai rarement vécu dans la normalité et même si ce ne sera pas tout à fait le cas, ça me fera beaucoup de bien. Tu me donne la possibilité de prendre des vacances au calme, ce n'est pas un mal. De plus tu rallonge mon espérance de vie tu devrais en être fière! **_Fini-t-elle sur le temps de la plaisanterie.

Ça lui arrivait souvent de plaisanter sur ce genre de chose et bien que j'en souriais d'habitude, je ne réussi qu'à lui sortir une petite grimace avant d'aller la serrer contre moi, émue de savoir que je comptais autant pour elle qu'elle pour moi.

_**-Ne t'inquiète pas va**_, souffla-t-elle dans mes cheveux, _**tout va bien se passer. Et je ne laisserais pas la mousse pousser sur ton dos… Je vais nous trouver des tas de chose à faire…**_

Je m'écartais d'elle pour voir un sourire en coin apparaitre sur ses lèvres. Je me mis aussi à sourire en me souvenant de toutes les choses que nous avions faites l'année dernière.

_**-Alors ça sa promet !**_ souriais-je. _**On va vivre rien que toute les deux alors ?**_

_**-Rien que toute les deux. Je vais prendre soin de toi. Bon la séquence émotion est terminée,**_ s'exclama-t-elle les yeux brillants_**, le climat humide et froid nous attend avec impatience! Isabella Swan, votre mission si vous l'acceptez, est d'infiltrer la population de Forks afin de vous faire des amis dignes de ce nom…**_

Je la regardai en grimaçant, prête à protester mais comme d'habitude, comme si elle lisait dans mes pensée, elle ajouta :

_**-Je t'arrête tout de suite Baby Spy, lorsqu'on te dit « votre mission si vous l'acceptez », tu n'a pas vraiment d'autre choix que d'accepter !**_

_**-Baby Spy ? **_

_**-Ouais je trouve que ça sonne plutôt bien tu ne trouve pas ? Bon allez cette fois ci on y va, on va finir par être en retard.**_

Elle ferma mon dernier carton qui contenait quelques affaires que des collègues de Peter étaient parti chercher à notre appartement vu que je ne pouvais pas sortir du bâtiment et que Kate ne voulait pas me quitter. Et oui, aux yeux du monde, Peter et Isabella Dwyer ont été tués lors d'une mission du FBI qui a mal tournée. Je ne devais donc plus me faire voir à Phoenix. Elle sortit son portable et le porta à son oreille. Je suivis distraitement sa discussion tout en me préparant.

_**-Nous sommes prêtes.**_

_**-…**_

_**-Très bien qu'ils viennent.**_

_**-…**_

_**-OK**_

Et elle raccrocha. Quelques minutes plus tard, deux hommes entrèrent et je me tendis. Kate se rapprocha de moi ce qui me rassura quelque peu. L'un d'eux pris les quelques affaires qui restaient et parti. Le grand brun qui était toujours là nous regarda quelques instants ce qui me mit mal à l'aise puis annonça :

_**-La voiture est à l'arrière du bâtiment. Vous décollez de l'aéroport militaire dans 1h15 et la voiture que vous avez demandée vous attendra à votre arrivée à Seattle.**_

_**-merci agent Preston nous pouvons y aller.**_

Il s'approcha de moi et tendis le bras comme pour m'attraper par l'épaule. Je pris peur et reculai brutalement. Je trébuchai évidement sur mes pieds et atterri dans les bras de Kate.

_**-Ca ira Preston. Contentez vous de couvrir nos arrière je m'en occupe !**_ S'exclama-t-elle sèchement.

_**-Bien. Excusez-moi miss Swan. Je… je suis désolé pour votre frère**_… je lui fis un léger signe de tête, encore trop choquée pour sortir un mot

_**-Désolé Kate**_, murmurai-je.

_**-Ne t'excuse pas, j'avais prévenu ces crétins de ne pas essayer de te toucher mais apparemment, certains ont quelques problèmes de compréhension,**_ chuchota-t-elle dans mon oreille ce qui me fis sourire.

Nous partions à la suite de ce Preston dans les couloirs sombres du FBI. Kate gardai ma main dans la sienne. Nous débouchâmes dans une petite cours arrière où semblai nous attendre deux gros pick-up noirs aux vitres tintées. Nous montâmes dans la première et partîmes sans plus attendre.

Je regardai défiler les grands immeubles de Phoenix en pensant que je ne les reverrais pas de ci-tôt. Une heure plus tard, nous passions un barrage militaire et nous dirigions vers un petit Jet que de bonnes connaissances de Kate avaient mis à notre disposition. J'étais toujours impressionnée par le nombre de personnes qu'elle connaissait et qui lui devait des services ou qui avaient des dettes envers elle. Je n'ai jamais su qui elle était exactement et ce qu'elle faisait mais mon frère m'avait dit un jour qu'elle était très reconnue, appréciée, douée et respectée dans ce qu'elle faisait.

Après être descendues du pickup, Kate m'emmena dans l'avion et m'invita à choisir la meilleure place pendant qu'elle prenait les dernières instructions auprès d'un agent à l'extérieur. Elle revint 5minutes plus tard avec une grosse chemise et une petite mallette. Elle s'installa en face de moi et parcouru le dossier.

_**-Bien ! Ouvre grand tes oreilles ma belle. Tu va donc être Isabella Swan et je suis Kate Legrand, d'origine française. Tu es née à New York. Ton père est mort quand tu étais bébé et tu a grandit avec ta mère et ton frère. Celle-ci est partie et n'est jamais revenue lorsque tu avais 13ans. Tu vivais depuis avec ton frère. Il y a deux ans, J'apparais et deviens la meilleure amie de ton frère. J'emménage avec vous six mois plus tard suite à des problèmes de famille. Est-ce que tu me suis jusque là ? J'ai essayé de faire en sorte que cela ressemble un maximum à la vérité.**_ J'acquiesçais, impressionnée par son débit de parole et elle repris après un clin d'œil encourageant. _**OK ! A partir de la nous devenons inséparable et des liens fraternels très forts nous lient ! **_J'eu un petit rire. _**Je suis agent du FBI et Peter s'est engagé dans votre belle armée mais vient malheureusement d'être tué au front. N'étant pas encore majeure, je deviens ta tutrice. Nous avons été choqués et avons décidé de venir à Forks pour nous ressourcer et vivre au calme. A propos de toi, il n'y a pas d'autre chose différente à savoir. Nous avons en revanche réussi à me trouver un poste au lycée où je remplacerai un prof de français vu que j'ai un vrai master en français et je seconderai le coach en sport qui commence à se faire vieux… Je vais vous faire transpirer les jeunes ! **_Rigola-t-elle

_**-Et comment je fais avec mes problèmes de contacts et mes crises d'angoisse ? **_demandai-je mal à l'aise.

_**-Je préviendrais les professeurs en leurs disant qu'il t'arrive d'en faire et que tu peux avoir des réactions disproportionnée lors de certains contacts car la disparition de ton frère t'as profondément choqué, mais j'espère pouvoir t'aider à surmonter ça rapidement. On y travaillera ne t'inquiète pas trop pour le moment. J'essayerai d'être avec toi la plupart du temps mais pendant les interclasses il va falloir que tu apprennes à t'affirmer et à dire non lorsque tu te sentiras trop mal à l'aise. Je te donnerai quelques trucs. Je t'ai déjà dis qu'il m'était déjà arrivé sensiblement la même chose. J'espère que mes mauvaises expériences pourront t'aider…**_

_**-D'accord… merci Kate de faire tout ça.**_

_**-De rien ma belle. Si tu a le moindre problème ou des questions n'hésite jamais à m'en parler. Bon avant de te laisser tranquille et te reposer, nous allons procéder à la dernière étape de préparation issus de mon manuel du parfais petit espion qui est…**_ elle posa la mallette sur la table entre nous et l'ouvris. _**… la distribution des gadgets !**_ annonça-t-elle avec un grand sourire. Je pouffais :

_**-OK je t'écoute Q !**_

_**-C'est bien tu commence à comprendre. Je pense pouvoir faire quelque chose de toi**_, rigola-t-elle. _**Bon alors, ton trousseau des clés de la maison, elle est très sécurisée et je ne pense pas que l'on manque de place, tu verras. Ensuite ton nouveau portable,**_ elle me le tendit, _**mon numéro est près enregistré tu n'a qu'a appuyer ici et ça déclenchera automatiquement la puce GPS qui me permet de te retrouver où que tu sois. Si jamais, et j'insiste sur le jamais,**_ ajouta-t-elle en me regardant dans les yeux_**, il venait à t'arriver quelque chose, si l'un d'eux nous retrouve et parvient a t'atteindre, ils t'enlèveront ton portable donc je te donne cette bague que tu dois toujours garder. En exerçant un pression comme ceci et en tournant les motifs comme cela, la puce GPS s'active et une alarme se déclenche chez moi et au FBI. Cette fonction n'est pas utile vu que je vais te coller et qu'il ne t'arrivera rien !**_

Suite à cette discussion, le voyage se déroula tranquillement. Kate ferma les yeux et je mis Clair de Lune sur mon mp3. Sans m'endormir, je fini par me détendre et me dire que je pourrais peut être y arriver avec l'aide de ma sœur.

L'avion atterrit en fin d'après midi et nous avions discuté de tout et de rien en affinant quelques détails. J'appris que nous ferions toute les deux notre rentrée le lendemain. J'avais pris pas mal de retard ces derniers temps mais j'ai toujours eu des facilitées donc je ne m'en souciai que peu. Une superbe Aston Martin Vanquish nous attendait à la sortie de l'avion. Kate m'appris qu'elle avait été spécialement modifiée pour elle : carrosserie et verre pare-balles entre autre et beaucoup de gadgets digne de James Bond… impressionnant ! je pensais que ça n'existait que dans les films. Les quelques cartons qui nous avaient accompagné nous serraient livrés le lendemain dans la soirée. Nous primes donc la route pour Forks et malgré ma totale confiance en elle, la conduite rapide et très sportive de Kate me faisait me crisper légèrement sur mon siège. Je lui jetais un regard du coin de l'œil et pu voir un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres et ses yeux bleus presque électriques brillaient d'excitation. Elle semblait caresser le volant des mains et passait les vitesses à la manière d'un pilote de course. Kate et sa passion pour la conduite des voitures sportives c'était quelque chose. Je me souvins que l'année dernière, elle nous a emmené Pete et moi sur un circuit où un ami à elle lui avait prêté sa Lamborghini pour une après midi. Elle nous avait fait faire plusieurs tours chacun et nous avait passé le volant ensuite. J'étais morte de trouille mais après quelques minutes, ses encouragements et ses conseils, j'étais plutôt à l'aise et je devais avoir le même air qu'elle en se moment. Elle avait continué à me donner des « cours » sur ma petite voiture plus tard et il faut dire que c'était des purs moments de bonheur et j'étais et suis toujours plutôt fière de moi dans ce domaine.

En regardant par la fenêtre, je vis que le paysage avait changé et que de magnifiques forêts bordaient la route. Je dus m'assoupir car après ce qu'il me sembla être une seconde, Kate me secoua gentiment.

_**-Bella nous arrivons.**_

Je tournais un peu la tête et vis effectivement le panneau de Forks, légèrement recouvert de mousse ce qui me fis grimacer. « ça commence bien » pensai-je en remarquant une légère bruine tomber.

Kate tourna dans une petite allée qui menait à une maison très moderne et d'une taille correcte sans être trop grande. Elle se trouvait au milieu d'une vaste étendue d'herbe parsemée de fleurs des champs. Elle possédait un étage et la façade était en bois roux. Elle était percée de grandes baies vitrée qui ne permettaient pas de voir à l'intérieur.

Nous faisions le tour de la maison pour pénétrer dans le garage souterrain qui s'ouvrit après que Kate ait tapé un code sur le boitier coté conducteur.

_**-En**_ _**plus de ta clé, il y a un code à taper pour rentrer dans le garage et un autre pour rentrer dans la maison. On peut aussi le faire par reconnaissance digitale mais il faut que je configure le système donc ça attendra demain,**_ m'expliqua-t-elle.

Nous entrâmes dans le garage et ma bouche s'ouvrit de stupéfaction. Deux autres véhicules se trouvaient également là. Un pick-up noir, semblable à celui qui nous avait conduites à l'aéroport et une Audi A3 bleue marine.

_**-C'est pour nous tout ça ? **_hoquetai-je.

_**-Hé qu'est ce que tu veux, les voitures c'est mon pêché mignon et il en faut une pour parer à chaques occasions.**_ Je fis une moue septique et elle ajouta _**: non mais c'est vrai ! De plus on me les a toutes proposées et je ne savais pas laquelle choisir. Je ne voulais pas faire de peine à quelqu'un alors…**_

_**-Alors t'as tout pris !**_

_**-Exactement ! Pourquoi s'en priver quand on peut en profiter ! En plus, si j'avais refusé à quelqu'un, ça aurai pu se transformer en incident diplomatique ou je ne sais pas moi, je ne veux pas créer de problèmes à qui que ce soit…**_ s'exclama-t-elle avec la tête d'un petit enfant qui boude après avoir été pris en faute et qui cherche des excuses. Je ne pu me retenir et éclata de rire. Kate me fis un grand sourire

_**-ca fait du bien de t'entendre rire à nouveau**_, soupira-t-elle. _**Bon**_, elle prit ma main et m'entraîna vers une porte, _**il est déjà tard et je voudrais te faire un peu visiter avant que l'on mange et qu'on aille se coucher. La journée de demain risque d'être intéressante et il faut être d'attaque !**_

_**

* * *

**_ Le prochain chapitre étant presque terminé, je pense le poster dans la semaine mais je n'assure pas vraiment de régularité concernant les suivants. J'essayerai néanmoins de le faire assez vite.

A très bientôt! _**  
**_


	3. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 :

Je me réveillais en sursaut à 6h du matin. Encore une demi heure avant que le réveil ne sonne. Hier soir, j'avais été finalement trop fatiguée pour faire bien attention aux détails des pièces de la maison. Nous avions donc commandé une pizza et en attendant qu'elle nous soit livrée, Kate m'avait conduite dans ma chambre où ma petite garde robe avait pris place dans un grand placard. Mon sac de cours était posé sur une chaise et mes affaires de classe étaient sur le bureau. Je préparais vite fait mon sac et rejoignis Kate dans la grande cuisine moderne qui sentait la tomate et l'origan. Après avoir mangé et pris une douche rapide, j'allais directement me coucher. Dans la nuit, après un cauchemar plutôt violent, je n'avais pas pu me retenir et avais rejoint Kate.

C'est donc ici que je me réveillais, la douce respiration de ma sœur me détendait. Je somnolais quelques instants avant de me lever. La lumière du jour filtrait par les rideaux. Je me permis alors de détailler la chambre où je me trouvais.

Elle était dans un style asiatique. Le sol était en paille de riz et les murs couleur lin excepté la tête de lit qui était rouge. Les meubles étaient très fins et en bois sombre. En plus du lit, il y avait une commode sculpté et des incrustations de nacres, un petit bureau et devant la baie vitrée une table basse avec de gros coussins à même le sol. Tout un mur était recouvert d'un rideau rouge et noir et qui cachait le dressing.

Je rejoignis la cuisine dans l'idée de nous préparer un bon petit déjeuner. C'était la cuisine parfaite pour qui aime cuisiner. J'étais en extase. Le carrelage au sol était noir et contrastait avec les murs couleur acier et les meubles rouges vifs. L'électro ménagé était en inox et flambant neuf. C'était sur, j'allais avoir de quoi m'occuper !

J'ouvris les placards pour voir qu'ils avaient déjà été remplis. Une vraie organisation. Je sortis la farine, les œufs, le lait et la levure pour préparer les pancakes. Cuisiner m'occupait les mains et l'esprit, et m'empêchais de penser à ce qui m'attendait aujourd'hui. Il y avait quelques fruits dans une bannière et j'entrepris donc de faire une salade de fruits et un jus d'agrumes pressés. Ce fut ce moment que Kate choisi pour apparaitre. Elle était déjà douchée et habillée et semblait vraiment réveillée ce qui m'énervait vu que j'avais l'impression d'être encore dans mon brouillard matinal.

_**-Bonjour, bonjour ! Comment s'est passée ta fin de nuit ma poulette ?**_ s'exclama-t-elle.

_**-Grrrr**_, grognai-je, _**comment fais tu pour être d'aussi bonne humeur dès le matin ? C'est pas humain ça ! Et ma nuit ? Plus calme à partir du moment où je t'es rejoins.**_

Elle acquiesça et me fis un petit sourire.

_**-Je te l'ai déjà dis je ne suis pas totalement humaine. Et puis c'est le talent et l'habitude ma chère, et beaucoup, beaucoup d'entrainement. J'ai été dans beaucoup de situations où il vaut mieux être opérationnel dès le réveil si tu veux pouvoir rester en vie. Ça aide pas mal je dois dire. **_Elle ajouta plus sérieusement_**. Tes cauchemars ne dureront pas éternellement. Je sais que c'est dur mais une fois que tu auras accepté certaines choses, en particulier que rien n'est de ta faute et que tu aura retrouvé un peu de sérénité et de joie de vivre, tu pourra recommencé à dormir plus sereinement. **_

Je grimaçais mais acquiesçais. Nous mangeâmes dans un silence agréable. Je partis me doucher et m'habiller. J'en profitais pour prêter plus d'attention à ma chambre et ma salle de bain privative. Elle était superbe. Dans des tons blancs, bleus, verts poudré. Ça donnait une ambiance douce et rassurante et me plaisait beaucoup. Ma salle de bain était au contraire dans des tons chauds, rouge et orange ? Il y avait une grande baignoire à remous et une douche à l'italienne.

_**-Bellaaaaa ! Il faut qu'on arrive un peu en avance, tu es prête ?**_ cria Kate du bas des escaliers.

_**-J'arrive**_, répondis-je en dévalant les escaliers.

_**-Ne cours pas tu va…**_ Je ratais une marche et atterris brutalement dans ses bras, _**… tomber ! Ca va rien de cassé ?**_

Je me remis sur mes deux jambes et fis passer mon poids d'un pied sur l'autre, pliais et dépliais mes bras puis affirma :

_**-RAS chef ! Parée à commencer la mission !**_

Elle pouffa.

_**- OK alors allons-y.**_

Je la suivis dans le garage.

_**-Alors, quelle voiture pour le lycée ?**_

_**-Nous devons éviter de nous faire trop remarquer. On va prendre l'Audi.**_

_**-Oh mais bien sur, ce n'est pas du tout voyant comme voiture, on est sur de passer inaperçu avec ça !**_ ironisais-je.

_**-De toute façon, nous sommes les petites nouvelles. On arriverait dans un tas de rouille sur roues que l'effet serait le même !**_

_**-Si tu le dis…**_

Nous voilà donc parties pour le lycée de Forks.

Le stress commença à se faire sentir et Kate me serra la main pour me faire part de sa présence et je l'en remerciais silencieusement. Nous arrivâmes sur un parking presque vide. Notre voiture détonnait avec les quelques voitures déjà présentes. Kate dû se faire la même réflexion car elle fit un petit sourire arrogant. Nous sortîmes et nous dirigeâmes vers l'accueil d'un bâtiment en briques rouges. Le lycée avait l'air d'être composé de plusieurs petits bâtiments en briques qui en encerclaient un autre, plus grand, formant ainsi un grand demi-cercle.

_**-D'après ce que j'ai compris, le bâtiment du milieu , c'est le self et la bibliothèque, les quatre autres sont les salles de classes.**_

Je dû la regarder bizarrement car elle ajouta en haussant les épaules :

-_**Il y avait un petit plan à l'entrée…**_

Mais bien sur. Foutu esprit d'observation. Moi qui en manque cruellement…

Nous entrâmes dans un bureau qui aurait cruellement besoin de voir un peintre. Les murs étaient d'un jaune défraichi et légèrement craquelé, un comptoir était peint en rouge, assorti aux cheveux de la secrétaire, et cinq chaises désunies étaient placées le long du mur. Deux portes avaient l'air de donner sur le bureau du proviseur et de l'infirmerie. Kate s'approcha de la femme aux cheveux d'une couleur surprenante et qui portait un tailleur d'un autre âge et des lunettes à la monture épaisse et verte. Même pour moi qui ne suis pas une fan de mode, l'ensemble me choqua. Je jetais un œil interrogateur à ma voisine et qui grimaça et leva les yeux au ciel. La femme ne nous avait apparemment pas entendues arriver. Après s'être gratté la gorge, Kate commença poliment :

_**- Bonjour madame.**_

L'autre leva la tête, et dit sur un tel ton que l'on pourrait croire l'avoir dérangé pendant une tache très importante.

_**-Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous peut-être ?**_

Non mais c'est quoi son problème à celle là ? Pas un bonjour, rien… Elle se croit la personne la plus importante du lycée pour être dispensée de politesse envers les autres ou quoi ? Je commençais déjà à bouillir et même si le ton de Kate était calme et posée, la réponse qu'elle lui donna en la regardant droit dans les yeux ne me trompa pas sur son agacement intérieur.

_**-En effet Mrs Cope, je suis désolée de vous interrompre lors de votre première pause café de la journée mais ma sœur et moi venons de nous installer et sauf erreur de ma part, nous vous avions prévenu de notre arrivée aujourd'hui au sein de votre lycée et je pense pouvoir dire sans me tromper que vous avez de la paperasse à nous donner.**_

Mme Cope (son nom était inscrit sur un écriteau devant elle) la regarda avec de grands yeux et se mis à bafouiller :

-_**Bien sur, je… je suis désolée. Le… le proviseur voulait vous… vous voir avant de… de commencer la journée. Je l'appelle et vous donne ce dont vous avez besoin.**_

Elle baissa les yeux et pris le téléphone. Pendant qu'elle parlait, je regardais Kate, et malgré l'exaspération présente dans ses yeux, je pus voir qu'elle retenait un sourire. Je détournais les yeux avant de me mettre à rire à mon tour.

_**-Miss Swan, voici votre emploi du temps et la fiche de présence à faire remplir par vos professeurs à chaque début de cours. Vous devez me la ramener ce soir avant de partir. Voici également vos livres. Vos professeurs ont été prévenu que vous pouviez vous sentir mal pendant la journée donc n'hésitez pas à venir vous reposer à l'infirmerie. Ah et votre numéro de casier avec votre code. Il se trouve dans le bâtiment du milieu. Je vous donne un plan pour vous aider au début. **_

_**-Merci**_, répondis-je en récupérant tous les documents, _**bonne journée**_. Kate me donna les clés de la voiture.

_**-Tu peux aller te détendre dans la voiture quelques minutes si tu veux. Je te rejoins dans pas longtemps.**_ Sourit-elle.

_**-OK à tout de suite**_.

En sortant, je vis que les élèves avaient commencés à arriver. Certains me regardaient avec insistance ce qui me mettait mal à l'aise. On aurait dit que j'étais une nouvelle attraction de foire. J'en frissonnais et me précipitais dans la voiture. Je mis un CD de musique classique qui avait le don de me détendre et le mis en mode aléatoire. Dix minutes plus tard, Kate arriva et monta à coté de moi.

_**-Alors ton emploi du temps ? demandais-je**_

_**-Oh plutôt sympa. Je fais mes cours de Français tous les matins de 9h30 à 12h30 et l'après midi est consacré aux sport. Je suis la moitié du temps en duo avec le coach et le reste toute seule, c'est cool. Et le soir je m'occupe de l'échauffement des équipes de foot et de basket**_.

Je ris.

_**-Ils sont au courant que tu as fait ta formation dans un camp d'entrainement militaire ?**_

_**-Euuuu je pense qu'ils doivent s'en douter un peu… De toute façon ils s'en rendront compte bien assez tôt,**_ dit-elle avec un sourire sadique.

_**-Kate ?**_ elle se retourna vers moi, _**rappelle toi bien que se ne sont que de pauvres élève de lycée, ce ne sont pas de futurs soldats…**_

_**-mmm tu as raison. J'essayerai de faire attention. De toute façon tu seras la pour me surveiller.**_

Je lui lançais un regard interrogateur.

_**-Je suis désolée mais je ne vais pas pouvoir te renvoyer seule à la maison. Plus tard, si tout ce passe bien nous pourront envisager de faire autrement mais pour le moment je préfère faire comme ça. Ça ira ? Tu pourras rester étudier dans une salle ou venir dans les gradins. Je n'en aurais que pour une heure, maximum deux…**_

_**-ça me vas Kate ne t'inquiète pas,**_ l'interrompis-je, _**je préfère rester avec toi de toute façon. Et puis assister aux entraînements risque d'être intéressant.**_

_**-Ah ça… Bon, quel est ton premier cours ? **_

Je vérifiais mon emploi du temps.

_**-Littérature, deux heures…**_ dis-je en jetant un coup d'œil à la foule d'élève.

_**-Je n'ai pas cours tout de suite et ma salle est dans le même bâtiment que toi, je t'accompagne ?**_

Je la regardais avec espoir et accepta en respirant mieux.

_**-Ne t'inquiète pas, si une pin bèche t'embête, n'hésite pas à lui sortir une de tes remarques bien placée à la Pete et si un mec se fait trop entreprenant, je lui montrerais ce qu'il en coute de s'en prendre à ma petite sœur !**_ finit-t-elle avec un air faussement outré.

C'est en explosant de rire que nous sortions toute deux de la voiture. Elle avait réussi à me détendre. Nous rejoignions le bâtiment en parlant de tout et de rien et je ne fis pas attention aux autres. En arrivant devant la porte de ma salle, elle jeta un coup d'œil dans la classe, me souffla un « bon courage » au moment où la prof arrivait. Celle-ci avait dans la cinquantaine, elle avait les cheveux gris attachés en un chignon strict, des lunettes rectangulaires noires et un tailleur pantalon gris anthracite. Elle avait une stature sévère mais le petit sourire qu'elle nous servait n'avait rien de forcé et adoucissait son visage. Elle tendis une main à Kate qui la serra.

_**-Vous devez être miss Legrand et Swan ? Je suis Molly Howard. Je vous souhaite la bienvenue à Forks et dans ma classe de littérature Isabella.**_

_**-Oh juste Bella, Mrs. Howard. **__**Merci de votre accueil!**_ La remerciais-je.

-_**Quand à moi c'est Kate. Je crois que nous allons être voisines de classe.**_

_**-Effectivement votre salle est juste en face. Bien nous devrions y allez avant d'être en retard Bella. Bonne chance à vous Kate. Vous êtes bien jeune j'espère que vous vous en sortirez.**_

_**-Oh je ne me fais pas trop de soucis. A tout à l'heure Bella, on se retrouve à l'entrée du self, **_ajouta-t-elle en me pressant l'épaule doucement et en m'adressant un sourire encourageant.

_**-Oui, à toute à l'heure…**_

_**-Hey, respire un grand coup ! Tout va bien se passer, d'accord ? Je suis juste à côté. Si tu te sens trop mal, bipe-moi. Mais tu n'en aura pas besoin, je suis sure que tout ira bien,**_ me souffla-t-elle.

J'acquiesçais et pris une profonde inspiration avant de suivre mon professeur. Evidemment, tous les élèves étaient déjà arrivés et me regardèrent entrer. Je donnais ma fiche de présence à Mrs. Howard et elle m'indiqua une place de libre à l'avant dernière rangée, à côté d'un petit lutin souriant. Je m'installais et elle se présenta immédiatement :

-_**Bonjour, moi c'est Alice ! Tu es donc Isabella ?**_

_**-Bella, juste Bella…**_

_**-Très bien Bella, j'espère que tu te plairas ici. Si tu as un problème ou une question, n'hésite pas ! **_

_**-Merci, c'est gentil à toi.**_

Je ne sais pas comment elle s'y prit mais je me sentais en confiance avec elle.

_**-Oh mais de rien, je sais ce que s'est d'être nouveau. J'ai emménagé à Forks avec ma famille il y a deux ans. Les nouveaux arrivants sont rares et tout se sait ici. Votre venue était très attendue et tout le monde en parle depuis une semaine…**_

_**-Super, comme si j'avais besoin de ça. Ce n'est pas vraiment suite à une bonne chose que je suis venue ici. Pas de quoi s'en réjouir…**_marmonnai-je.

_**-Je sais et je suis désolée pour ça**_, me dit Alice. _**Si tu ressens le besoin de parler, n'hésite pas. Je sais que nous ne sommes pas encore amies mais j'espère que ça viendra.**_ Sourit-elle gentiment en serrant ma main. Son contact me fit sursauter et mon rythme cardiaque s'accéléra mais je ne retirais pas ma main, la remerciant pour sa gentillesse.

Je me concentrais ensuite sur mon cours. Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, le stress recommença à me gagner. Heureusement Alice me proposa de m'accompagner à mon prochain cours ce que j'acceptais volontiers. J'avais histoire et elle maths. Elle aurait français juste avant le déjeuné.

_**-La précédente prof était vieille et soporifique. C'était à vous dégouter de la langue française,**_ grimaça-t-elle. _**J'espère que l'arrivée de ta sœur nous y fasse reprendre gout !**_

_**-Oh je suis presque sure que vous ne vous ennuierez pas. J'ai beau ne jamais l'avoir vue dans une salle de classe, Kate est toujours pleine de surprise !**_ rigolais-je.

_**-Il me tarde de voir ça alors. Il parait qu'elle va seconder le coach en sport aussi ? Mes deux frères et mon chéri sont dans l'équipe de foot et de basket est-ce qu'ils ont du souci à se faire ?**_

_**-Alors pour ça je vous en laisse la surprise. Mais elle m'a demandé d'être la pour réfréner ses ardeurs si besoin est. Toujours est-il qu'ils risquent de beaucoup transpirer… elle me l'a assuré.**_

_**-Mmmm…,**_ dit-elle pensive, _**ce n'est pas forcément une mauvaise chose…**_ ajouta-t-elle sournoisement avant de rire franchement. Je ne pus m'empêcher de l'imiter discrètement. Nous étions arrivées devant ma porte.

_**-Bon et bien je vais te laisser. Tu veux nous rejoindre pour manger tout à l'heure ?**_

_**-Oh, heuuu… je ne sais pas trop… J'avais prévu de manger avec ma sœur…**_

_**-Oh mais ce n'est pas grave, elle peut venir aussi tu sais ! Elle est surement plus près en âge de nous que des autres profs !**_

_**-OK. Je vais voir. Je ne te promets rien mais de toute façon ce sera avec plaisir une autre fois.**_

_**-D'acc' ! À toute à l'heure alors !**_ lança-t-elle avant de partir en sautillant.

Je souris, contente de m'être trouvée une amie en si peu de temps avant d'entrer en cours. J'étais assise à côté d'une jeune fille discrète, ce qui m'arrangeait et qui se présenta comme Angela Webber. L'heure passa vite et nous allions ensemble en cours de maths. Malheureusement elle avait déjà une place attitrée et je dus m'assoir dans le fond à côté d'un garçon à l'attitude qui m'irrita dès le début.

_**-Salut ! Moi c'est Mike Newton ! Tu dois être Isabella ?**_ s'exclama-t-il en me faisant un clin d'œil et en me tendant la main.

Comme si t'étais pas déjà au courant crétin ! J'ignorais sa main et répondis en forçant un sourire pour ne pas paraitre trop malpolie.

_**-C'est Bella.**_

_**-Oh… alors Bella, les rumeurs circulent mais nous savons tous ce qu'elles valent. Me dirais tu ce qui t'amène par chez nous ? Tu viens de New York je crois, on ne quitte pas une telle ville sans une bonne raison ! **_

J'écarquillais les yeux et fronçais les sourcils. Non mais j'y crois pas ! Il manque pas d'air celui là ! Pour quelqu'un qui faisait genre de ne pas me connaître, il en sait des choses ! Je rêve ou quoi ! Ça y est, il a réussi à m'énerver, en… 1min38sec. Nouveau record Mike bravo. Le professeur rentra et me permis d'ignorer ses questions. Ça ne sembla pas l'arrêter pour autant.

_**-Alors ?**_

Je soufflais d'énervement.

_**-Alors quoi ?**_ répliquais-je sèchement.

_**-Et bien… tu ne m'as pas répondu**_.

_**-Primo, si j'avais eu envie de te répondre je l'aurais déjà fais tu ne crois pas ? Deusio, nous ne sommes pas amis, je ne te connais même pas, donc tu n'as pas à me poser ce genre de questions sur ma vie privée et tertio…**_

Le prof m'interrompit :

_**-Miss Swan, si vous avez une question sur le cours, je pense que, aux vues des résultats de Mr. Newton, je devrais être plus à même d'y répondre.**_

Je rougis mais retins un sourire à propos des insinuations vers Mike.

_**-Non, je suis désolée de vous avoir interrompu monsieur. Je vais me contenter de suivre. **_

Il acquiesça et continua son cours. Mike dû comprendre qu'il devait se taire et ne me parla plus jusqu'à la fin du cours. Je rangeais mes affaires et m'apprêtais à sortir quand mon chère voisin recommença à me parler. Nous nous dirigions vers le self.

_**-Tu sais je connais un peu tout sur tout ici. Je fais parti de l'équipe de Foot et …**_

Je, je, je… mais c'est narcisse ce gars ma parole. A partir de la, mon cerveau a commencé à décrocher. J'appréhendais un peu l'heure du déjeuné. J'avais très envi de me joindre à Alice mais le reste de sa famille serai là également et je ne me sentirais peu être pas aussi à l'aise avec eux. De plus, je doute que Kate accepte de manger avec des élèves le premier jour. Elle ne sera pas là pour détendre l'atmosphère comme elle sait si bien le faire si une nouvelle crise se profile.

C'est à ce point là de mes réflexions que je revins à moi en sentant un bras se poser sur mes épaules. La seule que j'autorisais à me toucher était Kate elle le faisait toujours avec beaucoup de douceur pour ne pas m'effrayer. Ce touché là était tout sauf rassurant. Trop brutal, trop sûr de lui, presque processif. La panique commença à me gagner de même que des flashes d'images de _lui_, posant_ ses _mains partout sur moi. Je me dégageais brusquement, envoyant Mike sur les casiers. Les larmes me montaient aux yeux et les images continuaient de défiler devant mes yeux. Non, non, non… Il faut que ça s'arrête ! J'avais besoin de Kate. J'attrapais mon portable dans ma poche et l'appelais. Comme pour me compliquer la tache, Mike m'attrapa par les épaules pour que je lui fasse face. J'essayais de me dégager mais il ne me lâcha pas. Je l'entendais parler mais ne comprenais pas, comme si j'étais sous l'eau.

Soudain, j'entendis la voix familière de ma sœur :

_**-Newton ! Non mais c'est quoi ton problème ! Tu t'éloigne d'elle, et tu le fais tout de suite !**_ Criai-t-elle. Elle était en colère. Très en colère.

Je reconnus également la voix de mon professeur de Maths.

_**-Mike, votre comportement est inadmissible ! Vous ne voyez pas que votre attitude la rend de plus en plus mal ? Venez avec moi !**_

Je sentis qu'il fit comme on le lui avait demandé et une autre présence se fit sentir près de moi. Je me laissai glisser le long du mur. Je sentis le parfum sucré de Kate et sa douce main caresser ma joue.

_**-Ma Bella, c'est moi Kate… Respire ma belle. C'est fini.**_ Elle me caressa le dos et je me pressai dans ses bras. Elle referma les siens autour de moi et me serra contre elle.

-_**C'est fini ma chérie**_, répéta-t-elle pendant que j'enfouis mon nez dans son cou pour finir de me calmer. Elle nous redressa. Je m'écartai légèrement d'elle mais tournais le dos aux personnes qui avaient assistées à la scène.

_**-Newton !**_ gronda-t-elle_**. Tu vas bien réfléchir à ce que je vais te dire,**_ dis-t-elle d'une voix glaciale qui me fis frissonner. Elle dû le sentir car elle resserra sa prise autour de ma main qu'elle avait gardé. _**Lorsqu'une personne que tu ne connais pas, fuit ton contact et essaye de s'éloigner de toi, qu'est-ce que cela veut dire et que dois-tu faire ?**_

Il n'y eu aucun bruit.

_**-J'attends !**_ s'écria-t-elle. Je sursautais. C'est qu'elle pouvait faire peur lorsqu'elle s'y mettait.

_**-Euuu…**_ bégaya Mike, _**je… je ne ...**_

_**-Mauvaise réponse ! Essaye encore…**_ dit-elle avec un sourire mauvais. _**Bon je crois que je vais devoir t'aider, ton esprit à l'air d'être trop centré autour de toi-même pour pouvoir analyser une situation pourtant simple. Pour ta gouverne, si une personne se comporte ainsi, il y a trois possibilités : la première, c'est que tu l'emmerde royalement, c'est la moins importante mais généralement tu t'en rends compte rapidement. La seconde, cette personne est effrayée par toi pour une quelconque raison et tu n'a pas besoin d'en savoir l'origine. Une seule réaction à avoir : tu t'éloigne sans plus attendre et sans poser de question,**_ insista-t-elle. _**Et enfin la dernière, cette personne sait qu'elle peut avoir des réactions disproportionnées et a encore assez d'esprit pour t'éloigner avant de te blesser.**_ _**Es-ce que cela ne te semble pas trop compliquer à comprendre ? **_Elle avait sortie cette tirade, pas un seul mot au dessus de l'autre, comme si elle faisait un exposé ou comme si elle récitait quelque chose appris par cœur et connu sur le bout des doigts. Ce qui était surement le cas.

Je me retournais doucement et vis que tout le monde était bouche bée. Je réfrénais un sourire, maintenant calmée.

_**-Newton !**_ insista-t-elle.

_**-Oui… oui bien sur.**_

_**-Bien. Ça suffira pour le moment. On se verra sur le terrain Mike ! Nous verrons si tu sais mieux te servir de tes muscles que de ta tête… Maintenant, tout le monde circule ! Il n'y a plus rien à voir !**_

Sur ce, elle prit mon bras et m'éloigna de l'attroupement. Nous nous dirigions vers le self.


	4. Chapter 3

POV Edward

Nous voici, mon grand frère Emmet, ma jumelle Alice, mon meilleur ami Jasper et sa sœur Rosalie, sur le parking du lycée, nous préparant à assister à un énième lundi de cours. La routine bien installée en cette ville pluvieuse qu'est Forks, depuis deux ans. Nous vivions tous en Alaska jusqu'à ce que mon père reçoive une offre à l'hôpital de Forks. Il est un chirurgien très reconnu et est souvent amener à travailler sur Seattle et dans d'autres villes du pays, bien que plus rarement. Ma mère rénove de vieilles maisons et a une formation de décoratrice d'intérieure. Elle est elle aussi assez connue et ils avaient envi de changement. Mon frère, ma sœur et moi avons bien entendu suivi, ne laissant pas grand-chose derrière nous. Pour Jasper et Rosalie, c'est différant. Nous nous connaissons depuis que nous sommes à la maternelle. Leurs parents travaillent beaucoup et n'ont jamais été très présent pour eux. Ils venaient souvent chez nous et font parti de la famille depuis toujours. Cela de fait que quatre ans qu'Emmet et Rosalie sortent ensemble et trois ans pour Alice et Jasper. Quand nous avons appris que nous allions déménager, mes parents ont beaucoup discutés avec ceux de Jasper et Rosalie et ils ont finalement accepté de les laisser venir avec nous. Nous ne les avons vus que quatre fois depuis. Nous vivons donc dans une certaine routine depuis ce jour.

Mais aujourd'hui, un élément nouveau vient déranger le train-train quotidien des habitants de Forks : l'arrivée de deux sœurs New-Yorkaise suite à un drame familial. Je m'imaginais déjà les deux jeunes filles blondes platine, superficielles et à la pointe de la mode, se croyant mieux que tout le monde. Je n'en étais pas franchement heureux. Les seules choses que nous savions étaient leurs âge, 25 et 17 ans et que la plus âgée allait remplacer notre prof de Français partie à la retraite et aider le coach de notre équipe de foot et de basket. J'ai un peu de mal à imaginer une New Yorkaise en coach assistante mais je vais éviter les à priori et voir venir.

C'est à ce moment qu'une petite brune me sorti de mes pensée. Elle sortit de l'accueil et après avoir jeté un coup d'œil circulaire, se précipita vers une superbe Audi bleue marine. Elle ressemblait de très loin à l'idée que je m'étais faite d'elle. Environ 1m60, de longs cheveux brun ondulés, bien habillée mais de façon très sobre. La distance ne me permis pas de voir ses yeux. Elle était également très pâle mais dans l'ensemble très jolie. D'une beauté peu commune et naturelle. Elle avait l'air très mal à l'aise et après s'être enfermée dans sa voiture elle sembla mettre de la musique et fermer les yeux. Alice me sortie de ma contemplation.

_**-Oh ! Vous avez vu la nouvelle ? Elle a l'air complètement perdue, je devrais peut être allé lui parler.**_ Pépia-t-elle.

Et voila ! Ma sœur avait beau être très gentille, elle pouvait facilement faire peur par son attitude lorsqu'on ne la connait pas. Elle est toujours très enjouée et super active. Comme à son habitude, Jasper calma ses ardeurs et je l'en remerciai silencieusement.

_**- Alice chérie, calme-toi s'il te plait. Ne va pas lui sauter dessus pour sa première heure ici. Attend qu'une occasion se présente. **_

_**-Oui tu as raison, j'espère être en cours avec elle aujourd'hui… Elle a l'air gentille. Tu crois qu'elle accepterait de venir faire du shopping ce weekend ?**_

Nous soupirâmes à l'unisson.

_**-Alice…**_

_**-C'est bon, j'ai compris. J'y vais doucement.**_

La porte de l'accueil s'ouvrit de nouveau et une jeune femme aux cheveux châtains et bouclés en sortit. Elle ne ressemblait pas non plus à la New Yorkaise vaniteuse. Il va sérieusement falloir que j'arrête d'imaginer à quoi ressemblent les gens avant de les avoir vu… Elle était vêtue d'un pantalon voir et d'une veste assortie ouverte sur une chemise blanche. L'ensemble était sobre mais surement griffé. Elle se dirigea également vers la voiture et quelques instants plus tard, elles en sortirent en riant et se dirigèrent vers le lycée.

_**-Hey tu les sens comment les deux nouvelles Ed ? **_me demanda Emmet.

_**- Je ne sais pas trop, pas ce à quoi je m'attendais. Je vais attendre un peu pour émettre une opinion.**_

_**-Tu as raison. J'ai hâte de voir ce qu'elle va donner aux entraînements…**_ dit-il pensif.

Nous allions tous en cours. J'avais français en dernière heure de la matinée avec ma sœur, juste après Emmet et Jasper. Cette heure arriva très vite. Nous étions devant la salle et attendions que ses occupants sortent. Nous vîmes Emmet sortir avec un grand sourire et Jasper suivi peu de temps après. Il avait lui aussi un petit sourire en coin.

-_**Alors, ton avis Em**_, demanda Alice surexcitée.

_**-Je crois que je vais aimer le Français. Si elle a autant de répondant aux entraînement, j'en connais qui vont en baver ! J'adore !**_

Nous rigolâmes.

_**-J'ai eu cours avec Bella tout à l'heure**_, nous dit Alice, _**Elle a l'air très gentille mais il y quelque chose chez elle… Je ne sais pas quoi mais on a l'impression qu'elle souffre et qu'elle a peur de se faire des amis… c'est bizarre !**_

_**-Elle est peut être juste timide Alice. Ne va pas tout de suite t'imaginer des trucs. **_

_**-Je sais Edward mais… je sais pas ! Quoi qu'il en soit je l'ai invité à manger avec nous à midi. Elle a dit qu'elle verrait avec sa sœur car elles avaient prévu de manger ensemble. **_

_**-ok. Bon nous on a cours on vous laisse ! A tout à l'heure. **_

J'entrais dans la salle et nous nous asseyons côte à côte.

La prof nous sourie légèrement avant de se tourner vers la porte. Elle prit un air désabusé et leva les yeux au ciel. Je me tournais également pour voir ce qui la faisait réagir comme ça et me crispais. La bande Lauren, Jessica et compagnie venait d'entrer, toujours aussi vulgaire. Pantalon taille très basse ou mini jupe et top très décolleté. Le visage plus repeint que maquillé. Elles faisaient toutes parties de l'équipe de pom-pom-girl et depuis que j'avais cédé à Lauren pour aller au cinéma, elle croyait qu'elle avait un ticket avec moi. Moi qui pensais pouvoir être tranquille après cette séance de torture, elle n'en était que plus emmer… pénible ! Alice grogna et Lauren se dirigea vers nous, me faisant ce qu'elle croyait être un sourire aguicheur.

_**-Eddichou… ça me fait tellement plaisir de te voir, tu m'as manqué tu sais ?**_ me dit-elle avec un clin d'œil. Un frisson de dégout me parcourut.

**_-C'est pas réciproque ! Tu ferais mieux d'aller t'assoir !_**

**_-Oh Eddy ne soit pas comme ça…_**

Je venais de remarquer que la prof venait de l'appeler plusieurs fois mais elle ne semblait pas le remarquer. Je lui fis des yeux suppliant et je la vit se pincer l'arrête du nez.

**_-… ça te dirait de..._**

Elle fut interrompue par un fort sifflement qui fit sursauter tout le monde. Je me tournais vers l'avant de la classe pour voir la prof regarder Lauren avec un air de profond agacement dans les yeux.

-Mademoiselle Mallory, cela fait cinq fois que je vous appelle et j'aimerais fortement ne pas avoir à me répéter une nouvelle fois. Pouvez vous cesser immédiatement ce comportement inapproprié et totalement ridicule, et rejoindre votre place s'il-vous-plait ?

**_-Oh ça va_**, marmonna Lauren.

**_-Je vous demande pardon ?_**

**_-Rien mais en même temps, ce n'est pas comme si le cours avait commencé…_**

**_-Le cours commence lorsque la sonnerie retenti !_** trancha, la prof. **_Si vous n'aviez pas encore remarqué, tout le monde est installé et j'attends le plus patiemment possible que vous soyez assise pour pouvoir commencer à parler ! De plus, vous êtes dans un lycée et pas dans un club de striptease ! Je ne sais pas si la culture Américaine tolère un tel accoutrement en cours mais j'en doute fort. Quoi qu'il en soit, en France on ne l'accepterait pas donc je ne le dis qu'une seule fois pour tout le monde, si vous venez pour assisté à mon cours dans une telle tenue, vous ne serez pas accepté. _**Avait-elle dit froidement. **_Ça suffit à présent !_** coupa-t-elle Lauren qui allait répliquer.**_ Vous vous asseyez et je ne veux plus vous entendre avant la fin du cours à moins que je ne vous interroge sinon je vous colle !_**

Lauren semblait enfin comprendre qu'il valait mieux qu'elle l'a ferme et alla s'assoir près de Jessica ce qui fis grimacer la prof. Mouais elle n'a pas tord, les deux greluches à côté ce n'est pas top…

**_-Bien, repris la prof, après ce petit intermède, je vais enfin pouvoir commencer. Pour me présenter à vous, je vais dire que je m'appelle Kate Legrand et je suis française d'origine. Je vis aux Etats Unis depuis un bon moment maintenant, je suis un agent du FBI pour le moment en pause. Suite à un événement tragique, je suis devenue la tutrice de ma sœur de cœur, Bella, et nous avons décidé de venir vivre à Forks pour vivre une vie au calme. Au vue de ma première nationalité et de mon expérience sportive, on ma proposé le poste de professeur de français et de sport dans votre lycée pour assister votre coach. Voila, je ne pense pas que vous ayez besoin d'en savoir plus. Je voudrais maintenant apprendre à vous connaître et pour cela, je vais vous demander de vous présenter à tour de rôle, en français bien sur._**

C'est ainsi que nous passions trois quart d'heure à parler chacun notre tous. Elle nous corrigeait gentiment quand nous faisions des erreurs de grammaire et son comportement contrastait avec son coup d'éclat du début du cours. Emmet avait raison, elle avait l'air cool mais ne se laissait pas marcher sur les pieds.

Quand ce fut notre tour à Alice et moi de nous présenter, elle fronça les sourcils et demanda :

**_-Je n'ai pas demandé à Emmet tout à l'heure mais vous avez un lien de parenté avec le docteur Carlisle Cullen ?_**

**_-Bien sur c'est notre père. Il travail à l'hôpital de Forks ! _**répondit Alice.

Je la vis marmonner quelques secondes avant d'acquiescer en souriant.

Le cours se termina rapidement et j'eu la joie d'apprendre que notre apprentissage se ferais via le cinéma, la musique et la littérature Française. Ça risque d'être intéressant.

C'était l'heure de la pause et nous rangeâmes nos affaires tout en discutant du cours ave Alice. Je relevais la tête et vis que nous étions les derniers et que miss Legrand nous attendait pour fermer la salle. Je pressais donc Alice pour sortir. Je m'excusais auprès de la prof.

**_-Pas de problème … _**elle se stoppa car son téléphone sonna. Elle fronça les sourcils et décrocha. **_Bella ?... qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?... Bella parle moi ma chérie… _**Je vis l'inquiétude grandir dans ses Yeux et elle se mis à courir tout en continuant à parler. Je regardais ma sœur et vis qu'elle étais aussi inquiète que moi. Nous nous mîmes donc à courir également.

La scène qui se déroulait au détour du couloir me pétrifia sur place. Mike Newton tenait fermement les épaules de celle que je reconnu comme étant Bella et l'expression de son visage fis se serrer fortement mon cœur. Elle était terrorisée. Je vis ses yeux vides, comme si elle était dans un autre monde et les larmes inondaient son visage. Et l'autre crétin qui ne la lâchait pas. Un envie de lui mettre mon point dans la gueule me pris mais je remarquais qu'il se faisait déjà descendre par notre nouvelle prof de français. Ça avait l'air épique mais je retournais mon attention sur Bella. J'étais attirée par elle comme un aimant et il me tardais de la connaitre. J'eu aussi un frisson en imaginant ce qui avait pu lui arriver pour qu'elle réagisse comme elle le faisait. La prof la cacha à notre vue en la prenant dans ses bras et Mike disparu avec le prof de Maths dans les couloirs.

**_-Edward ? Je me retournais vers ma sœur. _**On y va ?**_ Je pense qu'elle va venir nous rejoindre au self un peu plus tard. _**Sa voix tremblais et je la pris par les épaules.

**_-On y va._** Dis-je doucement. Elle avait l'air d'avoir été aussi secouée que moi. **_Ça va aller Lice ?_**

**_-Oué… tu as vu comment elle avait l'air traumatisée ? _**J'acquiescé. **_Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu lui arriver. Ça ne peu pas qu'être la mort de son frère hein ?_**

**_-Je ne pense pas mais elle nous le dira peut-être un jours. Ne pose pas de questions, je ne pense pas que ce soit le moment._**

**_-Bien sur, je n'en avais pas l'intention Edward._** Dit-elle un peut vexer.

**_-Je sais Alice ne t'inquiète pas._** Je la serrai un peu plus contre moi et embrassais le haut de sa tête.

Nous arrivâmes au self et les autres étaient déjà la. Ma sœur alla s'installer sur les genoux de Jasper et calla sa tête dans son coup. Jasper me fixa interrogateur. Je lui mimais un ''plus tard'' et il acquiesça. Les discussion recommencèrent comme d'habitude jusqu'à ce qu'Alice se redresse brusquement et s'installe sur sa chaise. Elle fixa l'entrée du self avec un sourire moins grand que d'habitude mais tout de même naturel. Je me tournais pour voir arriver Bella et sa sœur. Elle avait repris quelques couleur et semblait plus sereine.

Alice l'appela et elle se tourna vers nous avec un petit sourire. Elle échangea quelques mots avec sa voisine et elles s'approchèrent de nous.

**_-Salut _**souffla-t-elle.

**_-Re bonjour Bella ! Vous mangez avec nous ?_**

**_-Oh moi je vais vous laissez entre p'tits jeune je mange avec le Coach pour mettre au point votre entraînement de ce soir les garçons ! Mais c'était gentil de proposer Alice._**

**_-Tête à tête avec le coach ? Je vais vous souhaiter bon courage Miss Legrand !_**

**_-Vous pouvez m'appeler Kate, je ne suis pas beaucoup plus vieille que vous et ça fait bien moins formel ! Et ne t'inquiète pas, j'en ai maté des plus coriaces Emmet !_** lui dit-elle avec un grand sourire. **_Oh j'ai un service à vous demander ! Si vous pouviez tenir éloigné tous les abrutis du style Newtonien de ma sœur… Je voudrais éviter de donner du travail en plus au shérif !_**

**_-Ne vous inquiétez pas nous allons prendre grand soin de Bella, _**dis-je en souriant à la concernée qui rougis légèrement.

**_-Je vous remercie ! Sur ce, je vais vous laisser. Bon appétit et à ce soir !_**

**_-Merci vous aussi._**

Elle se pencha vers Bella et lui chuchota quelque chose. Celle-ci acquiesça et lui fit un petit sourire.

**_-A plus les jeunes !_**

Elle s'éloigna à grand pas. Alice entra en action :

**_-Bella viens la que je te présente ! _**s'exclama-t-elle en tapotant le siège de la chaise à côté d'elle, et en face de moi par la même occasion. Bella s'assied gracieusement et nous fis à tous un petit sourire charmant et timide.**_ Alors, à côté de toi, il y a Rosalie Hale, la sœur de mon petit amis Jasper. _**Elle les salua d'un sourire. **_Ensuite, ce grand dadet tout en muscle est mon grand frère Emmet et en face de toi, tu as mon jumeau Edward._**

Elle me regarda dans les yeux pour la première foi aujourd'hui et ce que je vis me coupa le souffle. Je me noyais dans un océan de chocolat au lait et j'eu l'impression de voir son âme. J'apercevais beaucoup de douleur, qui me fis un pincement au cœur et une pointe d'appréhension. Je vis aussi ce qui devait se refléter dans les miens : de la fascination. Je ne voyais qu'elle pendant quelques secondes qui me parurent à la fois très longue et beaucoup trop courtes. La beauté de ses traits pourtant fatigués me sauta à la figure et je sentis comme si mon cœur battait pour la première fois. Wouaa… Qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive les gars ! Je crois que la foudre vient de me tomber sur la tête. Je n'avais pas remarqué que la discussion des autres avait redémarré et j'essayais de me reconnecter à la réalité. Le temps passa vite et il fut bientôt l'heure de retourner en cours. Je m'adressais d'une voix douce à Bella :

**_-Tu as quel cours maintenant Bella ?_**

**_-Oh heuuu… _**elle chercha son emploi du temps dans son sac et me dis timidement, **_biologie._**

**_-Moi aussi ! On y va tous les deux si tu veux._**

**_-Bien sur… _**je vis d'adorables rougeurs sur ses joues.

**_-Très bien, c'est de l'autre coté, nous devrions y allé. _**Elle hocha la tête. Je me tournais vers mes frères et sœur. **_Mes chers amis, nous vous laissons, ça va ne pas tarder à sonner._**

**_-Ok, on se retrouve à l'entraînement bro ! Bella…_**

**_-J'y serais aussi. Je dois canaliser ma sœur…_**

**_-On dois avoir peur ?_**

**_-Vous verrez bien _**dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.**_ Je ne l'ai jamais vue à l'œuvre pour encadrer un groupe mais je sais de quoi elle est capable… à toute !_**, s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouté avant que mon frère ne réplique.

Je la suivi et nous partions dans un silence confortable vers notre salle.

* * *

_Désolé pour le temps d'attente mais je n'avais plus de chapitres d'avance et j'ai un peu surestimé ma capacité à sortir un chapitre par semaine. _

_je ne vais pas donner de délais mais j'essaye de vous donner le prochain le plus rapidement possible._

_Je travaille en parallèle sur une autre fiction. Je commencerais à la poster lorsque j'aurais un peu plus d'avance._

_Petites Reviews?..._


	5. Chapter 4

POV Bella.

Nous arrivions un peu en avance en Biologie. Je me sentais vraiment intimidée par Edward mais étrangement je ne ressentais aucune peur avec lui. Une première pour moi depuis quelques semaines. Quand j'avais croisé son regard tout à l'heure, mon cœur avait bondit dans ma poitrine et j'étais restée fascinée. Je ne savais pas trop ce qu'il m'arrivait mais ce n'était pas désagréable. Edward me laissa passer la première et je le remerciais en rougissant. Il me fit un sourire craquant et partit à sa paillasse pendant que je m'approchais du professeur.

-Bonjour monsieur, je dois vous faire signer ceci…

-Mademoiselle Swan c'est ça ?

-Isabella Swan oui.

-Bien, bienvenue en biologie. J'espère que vous arriverez à suivre, dit-il en me rendant ma feuille. Allez donc vous assoir à côté de monsieur Cullen.

-Merci soufflai-je

Je partis donc m'assoir et sorti mes affaire sans regarder mon voisin. Aujourd'hui nous avions un TP sur la mitose. Observation au microscope. Facile ! Je l'avais déjà étudié l'année dernière en biologie avancée. Le matériel était déjà sur la table.

-Bella ? demanda doucement Edward. Je me tournais vers lui. Tu veux commencer ?

Je fronçais les sourcils.

-Tu n'est pas le genre de garçon qui laisse travailler sa partenaire de labo en se tournant les pouces en attendant d'avoir une super note sans avoir rien fait j'espère !

Je pensais avoir été un peu trop agressive mais il ne sembla pas s'en formaliser et me fis un grand sourire.

-Alors là, pas du tout ! Je dois être celui qui a la meilleure moyenne de la classe dans cette matière donc aucuns soucis. Je te demandais ça juste par galanterie à moins que tu ne veuille me laisser faire tout le travail pour avoir la meilleure note de ta vie en biologie… ajouta-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

-Désolé c'est une réaction due à l'habitude et l'attitude de mes anciens partenaires… De toute façon je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour avoir la meilleure note de la classe ! dis-je avec un clin d'œil.

-C'est ce que nous verrons miss Swan. A vous l'honneur…

Nous commençâmes le TP et observions chacun notre tour avant de noter les réponses sur la feuille donnée par le prof en début de cours. Nous répondions également aux quelques questions qu'il y avait et je découvrais qu'il était très agréable de travailler avec lui. Nous avions fini un quart d'heure avant la fin et avant tout le monde. Nous commencions donc une discussion et je me sentais relativement détendue.

-Alors Bella, que penses-tu de Forks ?

-Et bien… difficile à dire, nous ne sommes arrivées qu'hier soir. Le lycée est bien moins grand que celui où j'étais avant.

-Et sinon, vous logez où ?

-Euuu… C'est une grande maison à la lisière de ma forêt, près de la route qui va vers le nord.

-Ah oui, je crois que je vois. Très jolie maison au passage.

-Merci…

Nous continuions notre conversation sur des sujets banals jusqu'à la sonnerie. Il m'accompagna jusqu'à mon cours suivant et je le remerciais d'un sourire. Le reste de l'après midi ce passa rapidement et sans incidents. J'avais eu un cours d'histoire avec Jasper mais nous n'avions pas vraiment parlé. La dernière sonnerie retenti et je retrouvais Kate sur le parking.

-Bella ! Je vais avoir besoin d'un coup de main !

Je me dirigeais avec elle vers la voiture.

-Je vais faire mon entraînement en musique ! S'exclama-t-elle avec un grand sourire. Et j'ai un peu de matériel dans le coffre !

Elle s'empara d'un ampli et d'une rallonge pendant que je prenais son mp3 et une station d'accueil. Nous nous dirigions ensuite vers le stade et installions tous ça. Les garçons n'étaient toujours pas arrivés.

-Ben ça commence bien… je la regardais. Ils devraient déjà être là depuis 5min. Tu parles d'unee discipline ! Ils ne cherchent pas… Elle s'interrompit et je suivis son regard. Les garçons arrivaient tranquillement du gymnase. NON MAIS VOUS PRESSEZ PAS SURTOUT, C'EST VRAI QU'ON A TOUS NOTRE TEMPS ! cria-t-elle. Et merde, ils me l'on énervé. Nous passons donc en mode chef Legrand. Tan pis pour eux. Ils seront prévenu pour la prochaine fois… Allé, bougez vous et mettez vous en ligne devant moi que je vois un peut le travail à faire !

Les premiers, c'est-à-dire les frères Cullen ainsi que trois autres se mirent à trottiner et se placèrent devant nous. Ils me firent une petite grimace, l'air d'imaginer ce qu'ils allaient subir. Je leur fis un petit sourire désolé et haussais les épaules. Il y avait encore un retardataire et je pus voir arriver un peu plus loin Alice et les Hale. Qu'elle ne fut pas ma surprise en découvrant que le retardataire n'était autre que Mike. Nous entendîmes tous Kate marmonner un « m'emmerde celui là » alors qu'elle le fixait d'un regard noir jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne place. Elle le fixa encore quelques seconde puis commença.

-Eh bien j'espère que vous n'êtes pas pressez de rentrer chez vous…

-…

-Bon. Pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas encore, je suis Kate Legrand mais à partir de maintenant vous pouvez m'appelez Kate. Tout ce qui est tactique de jeu, vous la verrez avec le coach. Pour le reste, ce sera avec moi, bien qu'il assistera à l'entraînement de temps en temps. Nous travaillerons la base c'est-à-dire l'endurance, la musculation et votre souplesse qui est malgré tout importante. Nous travaillerons également votre rapidité et votre réactivité, ainsi que tous vos points faibles. Des questions ?

-Non.

-Bien ! On ne râle pas et on obéi compris ?

-Oui !

J'entendis Mike soufler et je compris que Kate aussi lorsqu'elle se raidit. Elle alla se planter devant lui en plissant les yeux.

-Un problème Newton ? demanda-t-elle sèchement.

-Nan, marmonna-t-il.

-Pardon j'ai pas bien entendu ?

-Aucun problème madame, dit-il avec un sourire hypocrite.

-… Bella ? sa voix s'était considérablement radoucie. Viens me voir s'il te plait.

Je m'approche d'elle et elle chuchote.

-Tu te souviens ce que je t'ai appris au printemps dernier ? J'acquiesce avec de grands yeux. Ne t'inquiète pas. Au moindre problème, je l'éclate. Venge toi et fou le moi par terre !

( .com/watch?v=Yc8wQb0hGjo&feature=related )

J'hoche la tête et me concentre pour me souvenir des mouvements. Je m'approche alors rapidement de lui et avant qu'il ne se rende compte de rien, je le mets à terre grâce à une technique de self défense. Il a l'air un peu sonné mais avant qu'il ne réplique quelque chose, Kate ordonna à tous le monde de partir courir une dizaine de minutes. Elle se tourna vers son mp3 et quelques secondes plus tard, _Eye of the Tiger_ retentit et tous le monde se mis à rire.

-Eh ! ON NE RIT PAS ET ON ECONOMISE SON SOUFFLE !

Je pouffais et elle me regarda de travers.

-ça te fait rire miss Swan…

-Moi ? Pas du tout, dis-je avec un petit rire que je ne parvins pas à retenir.

Elle me lança un regard qui se voulait froid mais je perçus un brin de malice qui m'empêcha de paniquer. Elle haussa un sourcil et dit

-J'espère que tu cours vite…

Et là je compris. Heureusement que j'avais mes converses. Je me mis à courir sur la piste, à la suite des garçons. Je crois que Kate me donna quelques secondes d'avance car sa voix me parvint de loin lorsqu'elle me cria après. Cependant elle courrait plus vite que moi mais je me surpris à être plus rapide que certains garçons que je rattrapais. Cela ne parut pas plaire à ma sœur car elle cria juste derrière moi :

-Merde les gars c'est pas une promenade de santé bougez vous ! Vous vous faites doubler par deux nanas plus petites que vous, vous avez pas honte ? Allé ! On se motive ! Vous ne voudriez pas que tout le lycée soit au courant ?

Cette remarque dut faire son effet car ils accélérèrent. Je me sentais extrêmement bien à courir comme ça mais très vite la fatigue pris le dessus et Kate le remarqua facilement.

-Bella tu devrais ralentir le rythme. Ce n'est pas une très bonne idée que j'ai eu là tu n'es pas encore remise physiquement. Ouai, y a pas que physiquement…

Elle profita de mon moment de faiblesse pour m'attraper et me jeter sur son épaule.

-Hey ! Mais ça va pas je suis trop lourde ! Repose-moi à terre ! Elle ne m'écouta pas et trottina doucement pour finir par me déposer près des Hales et d'Alice.

-Les jeunes… Passons aux choses sérieuses… nous dit-elle avec un sourire sadique.

-Il n'y a qu'à moi qu'elle fait peur, demanda Jasper.

-Heu… non ! s'exclama Alice. Mon chéri, je suis bien contente que tu ne fasses pas parti de l'équipe…

Je rigolais doucement et me concentrais sur l'entrainement. Je me fis la remarque que je n'avais pas autant ris depuis des semaines.

Les garçons étaient maintenant en ligne sur le bord du terrain et faisaient des étirements sous la directive de leur coach du jour. Nous nous étions installés dans les gradins et nous n'entendions as ce qu'elle disait. Les garçons étaient eux, partis dans une grande série d'assouplissements, pompes, abdos. On fini par se rapprocher du terrain vers la fin de l'entraînement. Je compris alors qu'elle leurs faisaient passer chacun leur tours une série d'exercices pour cibler leurs points faibles et fort qu'elle répertoria dans un carnet. Les pauvres étaient à bout de souffle et tout transpirant. Mon regard se retrouva attiré par celui d'Edward qui me sourit doucement. Je pus voir une grande fatigue sur ses traits et je lui lançais un regard encourageant. Cela faisait une heure et demi qu'ils bossaient et je décidais d'essayer de mettre fin à leur « calvaire ». Je m'approchais donc de Kate qui était plongée dans ses notes.

-Kate ?...

-hummm…

- Penses-tu avoir bientôt fini ? Je crois qu'une bourrasque de vent pourrait les faire tomber à ce stade la…

-Quoi ? elle se tourna vers les joueurs et fit une petite moue. Je me suis peut être laissée emportée non ?me chuchota-t-elle.

- Je dirais que dans l'ensemble c'était très bien mais il faudrait peut être ralentir un tout petit peu le rythme. Répondis-je sur le même ton.

Elle grimaça.

-Bon les gars, vous pouvez vous assoir on en a fini pour aujourd'hui mais j'ai quelques petites choses à vous dire.

Ils soufflèrent tous de soulagement et s'écroulèrent au sol.

-Ma Bella, pourrais-tu m'apporter la glacière là bas ?

-Bien sur. Je partis la chercher en me demandant ce qu'elle contenait vu son poids. Jasper vint me donner un coup de main.

-Tu pourrais en donner une à chacun s'il te plait.

Je ne compris pas tout de suite mais ouvris la glacière pour découvrir une grande quantité de bouteilles d'eau bien fraiche. Je commençais ma distribution tout en remarquant qu'elle sortait d'un grand sac des barres énergétiques qu'elle ne donna pas tout de suite. En arrivant au niveau d'Edward et Emmet, ils me firent un grand sourire.

-Merci beaucoup Bella, me dit Emmet. Elle ne veut peut-être pas notre mort finalement…

-Non ! Bien sur que non ! Elle s'est juste laissée un peu emportée mais je pense que le prochain entraînement de sera pas aussi intensif.

Edward me remercia également d'un grand sourire qui me fit rougir. Je me dépêchais de retourner à ma place.

-Bien je vais prier chacun d'entre vous de bien boire ! commença Kate. C'était un entraînement difficile et je ne veux pas que nous vous déshydratiez. Il m'a permis de pouvoir vous observer et me permettre un entraînement le plus personnalisé possible pour chacun d'entre vous. Il ne sera pas toujours aussi intense rassurez vous. Un soupir de soulagement se fit entendre ce qui arracha un sourire à Kate. Bien, je vais dire à chacun ce qu'on va essayer d'amélioré ok ? Ils acquiescèrent et elle commença sa liste tout en leur lançant au fur et à mesure une barre chocolatée. A la fin de celle-ci, elle ajouta : Sur ce, je vous conseille de prendre une bonne douche bien chaude et rentrez chez vous. N'hésitez surtout pas à beaucoup boire et reposez vous bien ! Bonne soirée vous pouvez y aller !

Ils ne se le firent pas dire deux fois et se levèrent difficilement en partant vers les vestiaires. Mes nouveaux amis s'approchèrent de moi.

-Et bien ! J'en connais deux qui vont bien dormir ce soir. S'exclama Alice.

-Oh que oui ! Esmée sera contente, Il y a de grandes chances qu'Emmet soit tout calme. Ça nous changera… souri Jasper.

-Mouais, moi ça ne m'arrange pas tant que ça qu'il soit mort ce soir… ajouta Rosalie.

-Beuuurrkk ! Rose, pas de commentaire de ce genre avec moi s'il te plait. Se plaignit Jasper. Non mais ça y est, j'ai des sales images en tête maintenant ! Non mais vraiment c'est pas poss…

Alice se décida d'entrer en action pour soulager son pauvre petit ami et se jeta sur ses lèvres. Je détournais les yeux, légèrement gênée par ce genre de comportement. Ils se posèrent sur Kate qui avait fini de ranger ses affaires. Elle me héla :

-Bella on rentre ?

-Oué cette journée m'a vraiment crevée.

-D'accord bonne soirée les jeunes !

-Oui à demain… Rosalie. Dis-je alors qu'Alice et Jasper se mangeaient encore le visage. Elle rigola légèrement avant de nous souhaiter une bonne soirée.

Nous nous rendions sur le parking sans croiser les garçons et je ne pus m'empêcher d'être un peu déçue.

POV Edward

Nous étions vraiment morts avec Emmet et j'avais laissé Jasper conduire ma voiture, chose extrêmement rare, ce qui m'avait value quelques remarques mais j'étais trop crevé pour y répondre. Ils avaient fini par laisser tomber.

Nous arrivions à la maison juste à l'heure pour manger et nous avons juste eu le temps de pauser nos affaires avant de se retrouver autour de la table. Il n'y avait aucun bruit ce qui était plus qu'inhabituel lorsque l'on associe Emmet et la nourriture et cela sembla inquiéter ma mère.

-Quelque chose ne va pas les enfants ?

Emmet et moi haussions les épaules et les autres eurent de petits sourires en nous regardant du coin de l'œil. Alice intervint avant que nos parents s'imaginent des choses.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, ils ont juste fait la connaissance de leur nouvel entraîneur aujourd'hui et ça a été assez intense.

-Mais je ne suis pas d'accord pour récupérer mon enfant dans cet état ! Je vais aller la voir et…

-Surtout pas ! se réveilla mon frère. A ce rythme la, on est sur de gagner le championnat ! Elle va faire de nous des hommes ! s'exclama-t-il en gonflant le torse. Nous le regardions quelques secondes avant d'éclater de rire alors que Rosalie soupira niaisement. Le sujet resta clos pour le moment et les discutions reprirent comme à l'habitude. Le repas se termina rapidement et ma mère nous envoya rapidement au lit ce dont je ne me fis pas prier.

Je repris une bonne douche pour détendre mes muscles qui commençaient à se faire sentir, enfilais un boxer et m'effondrais directement dans mon lit. J'accueilli les bras de Morphée avec plaisir en pensant à ma rencontre avec les deux New-Yorkaises, mais surtout à une belle brune aux yeux chocolat profond qui avait touché mon cœur.


End file.
